1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in general a disc brake, and more particularly to a floating caliper type disc brake which is designed to reduce the brake noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of disc brakes have been proposed and put into practical use in an automobile field. However, due to their inherent constructions, some of them have suffered from the drawback that particularly after long use of them, uncomfortable brake noise tends to be produced during braking operation of the vehicle.